Smile
by Oidfgojsosdgi
Summary: "You don't know what you have until it's gone." Short, angsty Akuroku fanfic. Slight yaoi.


Erm, so this is my first story on here. I figured I'd start out with something short. The transition is fairly fast, so I apologize for that, I thought of this on my way home from school. . _. It's just a short Akuroku angst, but I hope you enjoy it. ; -; Feel free to review, I feed off of any response whatsoever.

"Smile"

From the moment I saw him, I immediately fell in love. His bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes completely captivated me. I couldn't control myself, and gave into my urges by foolishly asking him out. Although, to my surprise, he kindly accepted. Throughout the year, we did just about everything together, as a couple. I'd love the way he'd sleep next to me in my bed, his deep and gentle breaths slowly causing his chest to rise and fall. I would wrap my arms around his small frame, then be lulled to sleep. However, over the period of time that we dated, I noticed that he never seemed truly happy. It was as if his emotions were locked up for no one to see. He was never very affectionate either. When it came to a kiss, he'd just give a small peck instead. There was no doubt in my mind that he would refuse to let me go any further than that. Unfortunately, with months of sexual frustration bottled up inside of me, I made the mistake of kissing one of my classmates. He was a close friend, who apparently had somewhat of a crush on me for a while now. I kissed him hungrily on the lips, biting on his neck and collar bone while listening to his moans of pleasure. Our privacy in the bathroom was disrupted by the door opening. My heart sunk at the sight of the small blonde's dim eyes scanning the scene. I just froze, my heart being rapidly with my eyes wide open. To my surprise, he simply turned and walked out, closing the door behind him. I just stood there for moments out of confusion as my friend left, leaving me in the bathroom by myself. I avoided talking to him for a good two days after the incident, purely out of embarrassment and guilt. Eventually working up the nerves to confront him, I sat down across from him for a one on one conversation.

"Hey..." I say awkwardly. He merely looks up at me to acknowledge my presence. "You don't seem all that concerned about what happened." I shyly mutter, slightly bothered that I brought up the topic so quickly.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone has cheated on me." he mutters.

"I just got a little bit of a sexual frustration overload." I say with a fake laugh and smile.

"Gingers and their over-active sex drives, you know?

"You're with me all the time, I next to you in bed. Is that not enough? Why would you become sexually frustrated?" he retorts. I look up and into his eyes, the same bored expression on his face as always.

"You just never tend to show your emotions or be affectionate." I say more serious.

"That's because I want to show my emotions when I truly feel them. I want those who make me feel them to see it."

"Are you implying that I've never made you happy? Is that why you haven't even so much as smile at me this entire time?" I say now angered with a lump in my throat and my heart racing.

"No, but look back on what you did, and maybe that will explain a little bit. There was a thought in the back of my head, that just maybe, you wouldn't be another person to do this to me. The moment I opened the door, I realized I was right." he sighs. "I've never wanted to be more wrong than I did then." He gets up and begins to walk away. I just sit there in shock. considering my options of remaining here, or going after him. I just hold my head in shame and take some deep breaths.

I didn't see him at school anymore, I had heard a rumor that he had transferred, and I knew it had to have been true. I was alone again. Even though the blonde has seemed completely emotionless, he had seemingly taken all of mine with him, leaving me not knowing what to feel at this point. I would lay in my bed, looking at the spot where he used to lay. I grabbed the pillow on his side, pressing it against my face. I'm relieved while inhaling his aroma. I decide to make a pile of sheets beside me and wrap my arms around it while burying my face into the pillow. I couldn't believe that it had really come to this, but this was as close to having him still here with me as I could get. I was only fooling myself.

While walking around town in search of a good place to eat, I come across a decent looking place to eat, but stop dead in my tracks at the sight in front of me. It was him. He was sitting at a table with someone else, who didn't matter to me at this point. What I then saw surprised me the most. He was smiling, even more, laughing. All of the happiness he was experiencing easily visible on his face. I look at his bright smile, and even as tears ran down my face, I couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
